Leo and the Adventure He Would Forget
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: CAUTION! MAJOR MAJOR CROSSOVER IN THIS BOOK! There is sooo much crossover, that I had to put it in regular, because the crossover button only let me have two choices for crossover. Not enough. This story has MAJOR CROSSOVER. So be prepared and gear yourself up with your celestial bronze swords, my fine friends...


**Written by Tora.**

**Previously!**

Actually, before you read this... STOP... This is a sequel to my story The Mary Sue Crisis. I should warn you that in this story, it has MAJOR crossover. From Avengers, Final Fantasy, Harry Potter, Justin Bieber, to Doctor Who. You got it. If you don't know much about those things, this fan fiction probably won't be so funny to you. You've been warned. Good luck, my young grasshopper...

* * *

Leo loved the heart of the ship. He knew the heart of the ship from the bottom of his heart. The question now was could he find his way through the pitch-black ship to find the heart of the ship?

The Argo Two had lost power for about five minutes now.

No one else knew about the power outage. They were all asleep in their beds. The only reason Leo knew about the power outage was because his room went completely dark. It was true, Leo did have a nightlight, but he wasn't scared of any monsters under his bed… okay, maybe he was a little scared of what monsters he would dream about. It was nice to wake up to a little light in the room after having a bad dream.

He had been trying to go to sleep, when his little nightlight flickered out. At first, he thought nothing of it, until he realized that he couldn't hear the AC running. Then he decided to investigate. When the light switch failed, Leo figured the Argo Two had lost power, and it was now up to 'Repair-boy' to fix everything…_again_.

Leo walked slowly down some stairs and then stumbled over some tools. "You evil tools! I never thought that you'd betray a son of Hephaestus!" Leo murmured.

He kicked the tools softly, making them clink into each other.

Leo out stretched his arms and wiggled his fingertips as if he was casting a spell before him.

Taking baby steps, Leo made his way through the heart of the bottom deck.

Here he should be able to start up the power.

Then a spark lit in his mind. He could summon up a flashlight from his tool belt! He cursed himself for being an idiot.

_Flashlight_… Leo thought, as he put his hand into his tool belt and pulled out a small flashlight.

Leo flicked the on switch.

He was facing a wall that he could have easily slammed into.

"Okay… keep cool, Leo… don't panic until later…" He mused softly, making his way to a large box on the wall.

Recently, Leo had gotten into a bad habit of talking to himself. While everyone else had their boyfriend or girlfriend to talk to, Leo had himself and his machines to talk to. He was getting a bit lonely. Sure everyone else paid attention to him and talked to him, but they sure weren't going to tell him some deep secret or ask him out to Starbucks.

Leo opened the large metal box on the wall. It was full of colourful wires and buttons.

Leo shone the light on the colourful wire and said slowly, "Let's see… so many choices… this wire would make the ship self-destruct…" Leo chuckled. "Only joking, Leo!" He said, as he pulled a green wire that he joked would self-destruct the ship.

Leo took the green wire and hooked it up with the red wire.

Leo began to softly hum a song as he worked on the wire.

"Are you humming the My Little Pony theme song?" said a voice behind him.

Leo jumped and did a one-eighty.

"Who the heck—I was not humming the My Little Pony theme song! I was—er—humming the… the… Psych theme song!" Leo hastily started to hum the Psych song.

"You were singing the My Little Pony theme!" the person said.

"It's a good TV show!" Leo said weakly. "It lets me see how the mind of a girl works! And, uh, that's why I'm so charming to ladies!"

Leo thought about what he said and a smile spread across his face. He had come up with the last bit on the spot. He was quite the charmer. Or at least he thought he was.

"What are you doing out of bed anyway, Pipes?" Leo asked, turning back to the box full of wires.

The power turned on. Right as the power turned on the girl said, "I'm not Piper."

Leo whirled around and came face-to-face with a girl he'd never met.

This girl was a little shorter than Leo (which made him happy to know that he was taller than _someone_) and was even possibly scrawnier than he was (which also made Leo happy to know he wasn't the only person who was scrawny).

The girl had a whimsical yet shy look on her Asian featured face. Her hair was short and choppy, the bangs slowly drifting into her eyes all the time.

The girl blinked and then grinned a cheeky grin. "Yo!" she said waving a hand, five inches away from Leo's face.

Leo backed away and said, "Whoa, ever heard of personal space?"

She blinked again and considered how close she was to Leo.

Shrugging, she took a step away from Leo.

With lightning speed, she took Leo's hand and shook it violently.

"I'm Tora, how are you? Are you nice? I'm nice; I haven't bitten anyone since I was three! Sometimes I have an urge to bight people's heads off though! Don't you?" She said in a single breath.

Leo yanked his hand free and said, "Bitten… heads… WHAT?!"

Tora, still grinning wildly, absentmindedly brushed the bangs out of her face (which instantly slowly started to drift into her eyes again), "I said I'm Tora. We met before. Oh wait, you wouldn't have remember…"

"Not remember _what_?!" Leo said in an agitated manner.

"That we kiss. I gave you a big ol' sloppy smooch on the mouth," Tora said, laughing.

Leo's eyes went wide. "I would totally remember having my first kiss, lady. There is no wayyy I'd forget my first kiss."

Tora lazily scratched her chin and said pleasantly, "I didn't actually kiss you. It was a sort of typo. I mean… Tora wrote that in, and I just barely managed to write a small note saying that I didn't. Talk about embarrassing, right? I mean, I probably wouldn't mind kissing you, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"What. The. Heck."

"Never mind. My point is, I may just be a character, but I do have feelings. Anyway, yes… I came here to ask if you wanted to join me on a little adventure… for you at least… not for me," Tora said enthusiastically.

"Waaaaaahhhhhtttt are you talkin' 'bout, lady…?" Leo said, preparing to bolt.

Tora grinned evilly and clamped her hand on Leo's shoulder, which made him squeal in terror. "Listen to me. I have a job. I'm technically not real. My job is to go into stories and kick out all the Mary Sue characters that have infected the stories…"

"Is this a story? Like am I… a character?" Leo said, shrugging off Tora's grip.

Tora's lips twitched and she said, "In the long run, yes… in the short run, no…"

Leo showed no sign of expression.

"Look… I've meet you before and I helped you guys kick out a bunch of Mary Sue characters in your story… I told you, you wouldn't remember ANY of this… A Mary Sue writer is someone who self inserts themselves into a story and makes them fall in love with a character they like. Like someone could have a character that is beautiful, has a sad background and is smart and falls in love with Anakin Skywalker. Most of the Mary Sue writers tend to like the single bad boys, such as Draco Malfoy, Artemis Fowl, Jacob the werewolf etc. I've come back to ask if you wanted to come with me and see what it's like…" Tora said slowly.

Leo probably didn't get much of this whole conversation, but he _did_ get that this girl cared enough to come back for him.

"Hey, I don't know about Anakin, but I'm pretty bad boyish. Strike that out, I'm the King of bad boys! I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo said, grinning a devilish grin. "So, you came back for _me_?"

Tora stood there, not realizing that Leo had absentmindedly snapped into his flirtatious personality. "Yes. I did come back for you. And please don't flex your bicep. It's so sad and pitiful it makes me want to cry and laugh hysterical at the same time. I thought you would enjoy going into a different story and booting out the Mary Sue characters. So. Whatdja say?"

"I say…" Leo thought about it. "No…"

He turned away from Tora. Obviously his more sensible brain kicked in. He turned away and frowned, "I can't leave my friends."

Tora said exuberantly, "Oh c'mon! It's nighttime! We're just going to pop into another world, in another book! It's not like it's going to be a huge scandal!"

Leo turned sharply around and said in dark voice, "Yeah, well, the last time someone thought someone went missing at night, it turned out they hadn't been missing. They had accidentally fallen asleep together, while sneaking away together to find a nice place to 'stargaze'. For some of us, it was a scandal."

Tora thought hard. "They never claimed to go stargazing!"

Leo shrugged and heaved a sigh. "Whatever, anyway, I'm not going…"

It was time for operation puppy-dog-face. Tora's eyes went wide, and she stuck her bottom lip out. "Pleaaaasseee… I came here just for you..."

Leo's face softened. "Will it be quick?"

Tora nodded her head eagerly.

"Will it take time?"

Tora shrugged a little. "I don't know… but it will be quick!"

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed. "I cannot believe I'm running away with a girl I just met to another world… gods, I must be crazy. Hurry it up…"

Tora reached for Leo's hand. Leo jumped and snapped, "Whoa, what are you doing, lady! We just met!"

Tora sighed and said impatiently, "In order to do this, we have to hold hands. Now, where do you want to go?"

Tora grabbed for Leo's hands. This time he didn't jerk his hand out of hers.

Leo was having a hard time concentrating. It was the first time he had actually held hands with a girl. Well, there was that one time Hazel and him where up on that rock, but that was sort of an accident, and besides, if Frank had found out about that, he would blast Leo's head off with a bazooka.

Leo tried not to think about holding hands with anybody and thought of a book or movie he liked.

_Do not think about holding hands… do not think about holding hands…_ Leo thought. It wrecked his concentration, when Tora squeezed his hand hard, bringing tears to his eyes. "Will you hurry up, dummy?!" Tora shouted angrily.

"Let's go to a story with me!" Leo said, his face brightening up.

Tora blinked blankly. "You wanna… you are so boring, it's not even funny… you don't wanna go into Shinra and meet Sephiroth? What about going to Hogwarts? S.H.I.E.L.D.? The TARDIS. You can't reject that."

"Hey! You asked me what I wanted! I just want to see something with me! How fan fiction me reacts to fan fiction story!"

Tora sighed and said, "You are not going to be pleased with the results, Leo… but I know the perfect fan fiction…"

Tora closed her eyes and said, "_HEARTS CONTENT_!"

Tora and Leo popped up on the top of the Argo Two. It was day time. Sunny and not a speck of cloud in the cool air.

"We didn't do anything but time travel a little," Leo said, looking around.

"Shhh!" Tora clamped a hand over the loudmouth Hispanic boy, and hissed, "Listen!"

Leo had a temptation to lick Tora's hand, a way to get the person to take their hand off your mouth, but he didn't. Instead he strained his ears.

Below deck they could hear voices.

"Leo, we're done! I can't depend on you! How could you?!" Shouted a girl's voice.

Leo didn't recognize the girl's voice.

Another voice said, "Mable, I can explain! I was at the wrong place, at the wrong moment—heck ask Frank!"

It was Leo's voice.

Leo glanced at Tora who let go of Leo's mouth.

"What—" Leo started.

A shout cut Leo off. "Don't give me that answer! I thought you loved me! I can't believe I caught you and Lilly snogging above deck!"

"I didn't kiss her! She was the one that kissed me!" Leo shouted back angrily.

"I told you not to give me that answer!" The girl's voice shouted back.

Tora and Leo could hear stomping noises and the door to the deck below burst open.

Three people strode out.

There was a tall heavily tanned Hispanic boy, who was buff, and wearing a tight shirt, so tight you could see his six-pack bulging. He had a rugged appearance, with dark orbs that seemed to sparkle, long dark lashes, thick black hair and oil smudges on his face. His muscular left arm had a 'Hot Stuff' tattoo, with skull and cross bones. He was at least six foot tall, with scars on his arms. He wore ink black suspenders and a tool belt.

There was another boy, who was equally as tall. He had gorgeous blue eyes that seemed they were made of glass, and that looked like they would glow in the dark and pierce your heart. His jet black hair blew slightly in the wind, wayward strains of hair flipped into his blue glass marble things that are called 'eyes'. He strutted with power, his jacket was raven black, black as his inky black hair. He had a sparkly skull ring, which grinned wickedly, on his knuckle. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and looked as if he hadn't sleep for ages.

The last one to come up was a thin and tall girl. Her long maple coloured hair blew in the breeze. Her eyes were hazel coloured marbles; her lashes were dark and coated with mascara. She had dark eye shadow that blended in with her heavily tanned skin. Her pleated skirt was as pink as her rosy cheeks, and her shirt was snow white, with a blood red scarf tied around her neck. Her full cherry shaped lips sparkled in the sunlight from her raspberry scented lipstick, which gave her lips a stained Popsicle effect.

Leo looked at the Hispanic-buff dude and said, "Is that what I'm going to look like when I grow up?"

Tora rolled her eyes and snapped, "Keep dreaming, bub. You gotta be—what—5'6"? You are totally short, man."

"5'6" and _TWO_ centimeters!" Leo corrected, holding two fingers up in front of Tora's face.

Tora batted Leo's hand out of her face and said sarcastically, "Whoops, my bad."

Buff-Leo stared at Tora and Leo. Okay, everyone stared at Leo and Tora.

Leo turned his gaze to Buff-Leo and the others. "Uh…" He said weakly. "Sup?"

The boy with jet black hair glared at us. "What are you guys doing on our ship?"

Leo seemed to get a hold of his courage, because he crossed his arms and said, "_Your_ ship? I think not, I believe _I _made this ship!"

"Keep your mouth shut, bub," Tora snapped.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Buff-Leo asked.

Tora smiled weakly and said, "Well, you see, it appears that the fan fiction writer twisted this story up SO badly we should probably leave, Leo… many pardons!" Tora turned to Leo and snarled in a quiet whisper, "Think up a new place! Quick!"

"You're not leaving until you tell us what's going on!" Buff-Leo snarled, taking out a gun from his tool belt.

Leo watched Buff-Leo's ever movement. He carefully touched his own tool belt. Never in a thousand years would _his_ tool belt produce a gun.

Tora sucked in a swear word and said, "Don't shoot! We'll tell you everything!"

Leo gave Tora a skeptical glance. "You're on your own."

Tora gritted her teeth and said, "Look, we originally came here to boot you out," at this, Tora pointed a finger at Mable. "Yes, out of the story… but it turns out the writer who wrote this story twisted it up _so_ much, I can't really do anything. I've never failed Tora before…"

Mable brushed her hair out of her face and said, "I don't get it."

"Where the heck am I?!" Shouted an angry voice.

Tora turned around.

A buff looking man, with dark brown hair, was staring around at everyone. He had a big gun and he wore a leather jacket. He looked like a Ken doll, but decked out in G.I. Joe clothes.

He took out a little walky-talky and said into it, "Coulson, I've managed to warp onto a ship's deck. Was this your plan?"

"W-W—AGENT WARD?!" Shouted Tora.

The buff man glanced in Tora's direction.

"You know me?" He asked, giving Tora a reproachful look.

"Of course I do! I helped you get rid of Agent Dakota!" Tora replied.

"Agent who?" Ward said curiously.

Tora threw her hands up in the air and said, "Forget it! You wouldn't remember!"

"Remember what?"

"NEVER MIND!"

"Excuse me, but it seems that I have magically appeared on a ship?" Said a girl's voice.

Tora whirled around.

Hermione Granger stood there, her bushy hair everywhere. Her arms were crossed and in her hand was a wand.

"HERMIONE?! You too?!" Tora shouted.

"What is going on?" Buff-Leo asked.

"I have no clue!" Tora said. She looked bewildered and tried to explain things, except nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"This ship… I like it! ANOTHER!" Shouted a gruff voice.

There was a loud thudding noise, as if someone was pounding the ship.

Tora looked up to see a big blonde headed hulking dude, pounding happily on the railing of the ship. A long blood red cape flowed in the wind. In the man's right hand was clutched a huge hammer.

"Leo, what happens when Thor meets Zeus?" Tora whispered to Leo.

"Whaaaoo! I gotta get me one of _those_ hammers!" Leo said, ignoring Tora.

"This cannot scientifically be possible! I defiantly sense magic, but I do not understand how I can just magically appear here on a ship, in the middle of the ocean! I was in a Transfiguration test!" Hermione said she swung her arms around. She looked like a conductor with the wand in her hand.

Just the door (the door that lead below deck) open and a figure appeared. "Ah'lo! What ho! Is there any more room upon deck? Yes? No? Do make way, I'm trying to run away from my bride… she's trying to shoot my fez…"

The first thing Tora notice about this man's appearance was the nose and the chin. And the big red _thing_ that nestled in his thick black hair.

The man had a tweed jacket and a red bowtie, which he fidgeted with as he smiled at everyone on deck. "Do you mind hiding me? Actually, that may not be a wise idea… River might decide to play hide and seek, at any rate, she still would find a way to blow up my fez. By the way! Lovely ship whoever made it! Beautiful craftsmanship! But you might want to install a Jacuzzi tub, I love Jacuzzis tub, Jacuzzis tubs are cool!" He said, beaming at everyone.

"Oh, love!" Said a woman's, dripping with flirtatiousness.

The Doctor jumped and said, "Quick! Hide me, anywhere! She's going to find me!"

Everyone stood there, not moving.

The Doctor was about to dart off, when there was a loud bang and the red thing on the Doctor's head flew off his head and plummeted into the sea.

"River!" Complained the Doctor. "Some honeymoon!"

A woman swaggered up on deck and blew the guns tip, sending smoke up into the air. The lady took out red lipstick from somewhere in her pocket and began to thickly apply it onto her lips. "I told you I wasn't going on a honeymoon with that thing on your head." River Song looked around at everyone, as she smacked her lips together. She eyed Agent Ward's gun and then Leo's gun. "Is this a gun party?" She mused.

"I'll be back…" Tora said weakly.

She stumbled down below deck, leaving everyone else behind.

"I don't know what's going on, but put up your guns! Or I'll use my wand on you guys!" Hermione shouted angrily, holding up her wand.

The Doctor looked at Hermione and darted over to her. "A wand! That's fantastically brilliant! May I?" He asked, trying to grab the wand, but Hermione held it out of his reach.

"I know not what is going on, but I demand being put on shore!" Thor said, raising his hammer in the air. Thunder rumbled ever so slightly.

"Brother, no one cares for what you wish for," Scoffed a tall slender man, with slicked back hair.

Thor ran to the man dressed in black and green and gave him a huge hug. "BROTHER!"

"Ack! Get off of me, Thor! This is embarrassing!" Loki said, shoving his brother away from him.

"BROTHER!"

"I said get off me!"

When Thor refused to get off Loki, Loki blasted Thor to the side, making Thor slam into the side of the ship. The ship swayed back and forth a little. Thor wasn't hurt or anything, but he was dazed by the throw, and he had a huge silly grin of his face, as he murmured, "Brotthhherr!"

Loki merely brushed off his shoulder and gave Thor a cold look.

"Yo, is this some kind of Halloween party?!" Said a high, slightly effeminate voice.

Everyone turned their gaze to a boy, who looked like he was about fifteen years old. He was wearing the most ridiculous swaggy clothes, that he looked like a white kid trying to be a gangster kid.

"Okay, wait, lemme guess who everyone is! First of all, I'm the real Justin Bieber, so don't think I'm a kid dressing up as him for Halloween!" Chortled Justin Bieber. "You're Loki… I think, you're superman, you musta grew a beard! You're—ooo! Sexy hair!" Justin pointed a finger at River's hair. "It's like cotton candy!"

River glared at Justin and pointed her gun at him. "Don't flirt with a married woman."

Justin raised his hands up in defense. "Whoa, lady, put the gun—"

"Yeah don't flirt with my wife; she's more likely to kill you than I am. Oh, dear… you're wearing a red shirt, Mr. Justinian Beaver!"

"It's Justin Bieber. Yeah, I'm wearing a red shirt. I was given this shirt in Ethiopia. Originally it had a green vest and a yellow tie, but I'mma kinda hot right now. Sooo, yeah… what's wrong with wear a red shirt?" Justin asked.

"It means you're going to die. Don't you ever watch Star Trek? You know, the expendable crewmen always die?" Replied the Doctor, looked Justin up and down.

"Loki?" Agent Ward said. He'd finally given up on trying to get a hold of Agent Coulson. "What are you doing here?"

Loki gave Ward a sour look. "I'm here the same reason everyone else is on here."

"And that reason is—" Mable started.

"The reason is because someone must have drawn us together. Someone must have gotten the world's smartest intellectual people right on this ship. I must be very humble to say 'world's smartest people', because I have been drawn here. There is defiantly magic here. Possibly summed here by a god or by a powerful wizard. Such magic isn't in Hogwarts books. And of course, I must point out that Mr. Bieber isn't the world's smartest people, with all due respect of course. My idea is there is some amount of sci-fi programming here, because there seems to be a mistake. Of course unless whoever is running this, without sci-fi programming, has full trust in Mr. Bieber, otherwise they wouldn't have drawn him here. If so, I too must put my trust in Mr. Bieber. But I won't put my trust on Mr. Bieber, until further investigation. If this does prove to be a glitch, then I will not be able to help with the sci-fi programming. Furthermore, if this is sci-fi programming, then one must be much greater than us in order to program this, once again, maybe a god or an awful powerful wizard is doing this!" Hermione said calmly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I _like_ her!" The Doctor said, grinning an enormous grin.

Leo looked confused. "Where'd Tora go?"

"Who's Tortilla?" Ward asked, putting away his gun.

Leo glanced at Ward and said, "It's Tora. I'll be back."

Leo went off into the ship's lower deck.

Everything was a lot different than he'd expect. Everything was a lot more high tech. The inside of the ship looked like his, but there were so many high tech gizmos, that it looked like Tony Stark had once lived in the ship.

Leo made his way around the ship. The probably was, he wasn't quite sure where Tora was. Maybe she was in the kitchen eating chocolate ice cream. She seemed pretty upset when she left them.

Leo absentmindedly wondered to the kitchen.

Tora was sitting on the counter, her legs swinging up and down. In her hand was a glass jar full of salsa. She mournfully took sips from the salsa jar.

Leo walked up to the counter and hoisted himself up next to Tora. That is, after he fell off the counter in his first attempts on getting onto the counter.

"Whatcha doing?" Leo asked.

"Drowning my sorrows in hot sauce," Tora mumbled, taking another sip of the hot sauce.

Leo scratched his hair. "Never heard of that before," He mumbled.

Tora mumbled something back, but otherwise didn't reply.

"Soo… whatcha going to do?" Leo asked awkwardly.

"About what?!" Tora snarled, sloshing hot sauce onto Leo's shirt.

Leo made a face as the hot sauce spilled onto his clean shirt.

Tora's eyes were water. Leo wondered if that was because of the hot sauce or the fact that she was officially freaking out.

"About everyone being here. Are you kicking them out?"

"I don't know!" Tora said, sniffling lightly. "I don't know who brought everyone here or why. I didn't bring them here, nor do I know how to return them. I only know how to kick out Mary Sue writers. Heck, I was programed to only kick Mary Sue writers out!"

Leo thought about it. "Well surely you can think of something. I mean, c'mon, from what you've said, you've kicked out a bunch of Mary Sue writers before. Just be a little cleverer. Can I have some hot sauce?"

While Tora pondered what Leo said, she nearly gave Leo the hot sauce. As Leo reached for it, Tora jerked her hand back and snarled, "This is _my_ hot sauce! Go get your own hot sauce!" Tora pointed a finger to a cupboard.

Leo shrugged and got off the counter.

Tora's face brightened up. "I have it!"

Tora's enthusiasm nearly made Leo drop the salsa jar. He opened the jar of hot sauce and took a sip. He coughed and choked, "This is _hot_!"

Tora took a sip from her jar. "Duh, it's hot sauce."

Leo put the jar down. His eyes were starting to water. "Yeah, but this is like… _HOT_! Dude, I'm Mexican, I'm totally used to hot sauce, but this is like really disgustingly hot! How can you just simply drink it?!" He marveled.

Tora emptied her jar of hot sauce and said, "I probably burned my taste buds when I was two. Used to eat the hot sauce straight out of the salsa bowl at Mexican restaurant." Tora laughed at the fond memory.

Leo skeptically raised an eyebrow and said, "If you're just a character, how do you remember these things?"

Tora shrugged. "I guess when the real Tora wrote me down, she wrote me with some of her memories. Why do you think I've got such a fiery personality? Anyway, listen to my brilliant plan! It's simple. I'm going back to reality and I'm going to have Tora rewrite me with the power to deal with the other characters who aren't Mary Sue people! In the meantime, you keep everyone calm!"

Tora jumped off the counter and then pinched Leo's cheek as if he was an infant. "Be a good boy, munchkin."

With that, Tora snapped her fingers and vanished.

Leo rubbed his cheek and muttered some dark words.

What got him out of the bottom deck was the yelling above deck.

Hastily, Leo ran up on deck to see what the commotion was.

Everyone was shouting and looking at something on the ground.

Leo pushed Ward and the Doctor aside to see what they were examining.

It was Justin Bieber.

He was dead.

His eyes were rolled upwards and his tongue was sticking out.

It would have been a funny sight, if it wasn't the fact that he was dead.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

The Doctor pointed a finger at Loki and said, "He killed him!"

Loki calmly said, "He was pestering me about the New York incident, and I got fed up with him."

The Doctor glared at Loki and shouted angrily back, "That doesn't give you right to _kill_ him! You could have just said 'Leave me alone'"

"Leave me alone, you stupid mortal."

"It's too late now!" The Doctor snarled.

Loki turned away from the seen, making a growling noise at the back of his throat.

"Sir, with permission, should I shoot him?" Agent Ward asked, glancing in Loki's direction.

"Don't! We don't need any more dead people!" The Doctor said, closing Justin's eyes.

"Sir! Sir! If this is a programming thing, and if we are in some kind of story like thing, maybe Mr. Bieber isn't really dead in actuality. You know, in most fantasies, the people who die in the fantasy really aren't dead. They just simply wake up. Sort of like Inception," Hermione said gently.

"That's a bunch of 'ifs'!" Pointed out the Doctor.

"Only two ifs and one maybe," Replied Hermione airily.

"Exactly," Replied the Doctor.

"Sir, what are we going to do about the body?" Ward asked.

The Doctor chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't know yet. What are we going to do about the person who killed him?"

Ward took out his gun.

The Doctor snapped, "Put that away!"

Ward grimaced at the Doctor and said calmly, "Sir, it's a tranquilizer."

The Doctor crossed his arms and replied, "I don't care. Tranquilizing a person isn't going to help. We just need to talk to Loki."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "I can perform the Imperious Curse!"

Loki snarled, "Do you really think that can work on me, Beaver?!"

Hermione whimpered, as she covered up her rather large two front teeth. She darted behind River, who gave Loki a menacing glare.

The Doctor hastily said, "Loki! Loki, Loki, Loki! Did I ever mention that I always loved you in the Norse myths? Loki, I must ask you, what exactly _are_ you doing on this ship? Where were you last?"

"Do you guys mind steering this ship towards land? I really don't feel comfortable out on sea," Said an auburn headed man.

The Doctor looked at the new comer. This man seemed to radiate flamboyancy, all the way down to his long red coat and stylish beautiful rapier, which he held in his right hand.

He coughed a little and said, "Did you hear me?"

He glared at the Doctor. He continued to play stare eyes until he raised an eyebrow and snapped, "General Sephiroth, will you _PLEASE_ do something about this boat! I'm feeling nauseous!"

"That could be because you ate my lunch as well as your own," said a cold voice.

The rather dashing ginger headed man rolled his eyes in disgust and said, "I just ate your ramen bowl, so what? Besides, that thing has barely any protean!"

"You left me the part with no protean and ate the rest."

"Relax! I just ate your veggies and meat! I left you the noodles. They barely put anything in those bowls!" Laughed the man with red hair.

The other man, who had the longest white hair anyone had ever seen, merely stared at the flamboyant boy into silence.

"SEPHIROTH?! GENESIS?!" Screamed Tora's voice.

It appeared that Tora had returned from her journey.

She was gaping at the two gentlemen. The ginger headed one smirked at her, while the white haired man simply stared at Tora.

Tora wanted to hide and run away from those creepy pale blue-green eyes and silted pupils.

Tora whimpered and smiled weakly at them. "H-h-hi, guys… remember me? You probably don't… heh, heh, heh…" She chuckled nervously.

Genesis, who was the flamboyant fiery man, elegantly waved Tora's greeting away, as if he was much greater than her, and said, "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

Tora smacked her lips and mumbled something about hot sauce.

Genesis looked at Justin Bieber's dead body. "Look, she's dead," He said, pointing a finger at the body. All the sudden he seemed to drop the flamboyant attitude, and in its place was a little boy, because he began to tug on Sephiroth's long white hair. "Look, Sephiroth, she's dead."

Sephiroth never took his eyes off Tora, but he did slap away Genesis's hand. "Don't touch my hair," He said calmly.

Tora finally busted out, "AAAAAHHHH! STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Tora began to wail.

Genesis made a face and said, "Oh great. A crying girl. What exactly do we do with girls who cry?"

Sephiroth's melting stare left Tora, as he turned around sharply, his hair flowing in the wind.

"Pr-pre-pretty hair..." Mable said, her eyes sparkling. "How do you get such beautiful hair?"

Genesis took this as an opportunity and said eagerly, "Well when he was younger—"

Sephiroth turned sharply, pointing his long blade at Genesis's throat. "Keep your stories to yourself, Rhapsodos," Sephiroth said quietly.

Genesis didn't seem terrified by the blade up against his Adam's apple, but he didn't say anything. Or at least, he didn't say anything until Sephiroth lowered his blade. Then he muttered some dark words about his General.

"Okay," The Doctor said uneasily. "We've got one dead guy and several crazy people."

"Love, you're pointing fingers at yourself," River chided softly.

"Yes—well, at least I'm not a crazy killing person."

"Try telling that to the Time Lords," Tora spewed. She quickly covered her mouth and looked away from the Doctor.

The Doctor stood there lost in thoughts. A sad and almost scared look crossed his face. "Yes well… they're dead, so you can't tell them right now…" The Doctor said quietly.

Hermione sighed and said, "Goodness me… I'm surrounded by mastermind criminals…"

"I'm not a mastermind criminal. I'm a mastermind genius!" Leo said, pulling his suspenders out with his thumbs.

Tora smacked him on the side of the head. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Replied Leo, rubbing his head.

"GENESIS RHAPSODOS!" Shouted a tremendously angry voice.

Everyone flinched ant turned around to see the commotion.

Sephiroth long white hair now had a sewer green goop on the end of his long hair.

Sephiroth shoved Genesis aside, who was rapidly turning greener and greener.

Genesis leaned over the boat and made a tremendous belching sound.

Sephiroth's face was frosty as he picked up his hair and made a low growling noise.

Everyone began to talk at once.

"Sir, it's not too late to use the tranquilizer," From Ward.

"I could use the cleaning curse," From Hermione.

"Rhapsodos…" From Sephiroth.

"I think I'd better hide…" From Tora.

Finally The Doctor shouted out angrily, "Shut it! Can it! Mute it! I don't care! I want everyone to be quiet!"

Sephiroth turned sharply to the Doctor. He snarled, "Where is the nearest place with water?!"

Leo shrugged. "The sea?"

Sephiroth turned his cold gaze to Leo, and nearly burned Leo with the gaze.

Leo clasped his hands and begged for forgiveness. "I didn't mean to sound smart alecky!"

Genesis had gotten over the sickness and sneered, "Sephiroth's ickle blanky has throw-up on it. Did I ever tell you, he used to suck his finger and use his hair as a—"

"Rhapsodos, keep your overly largemouth out of this…" Sephiroth said quietly.

Genesis swaggered bravely up to Sephiroth and said, "Keep your overly long hair out of my way, Sephy."

Sephiroth raised his sword up to Genesis's throat again. "Care to repeat that?"

Genesis's face went dark as he said in a very disrespectful way, "No, General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned away.

Loki had been watching these two Shinra SOLIDERS with hawk eyes. He didn't really particularly like them, but he admired the General's calm attitude. Even in his hair crisis, which Loki found a little silly. As for the brown/red dude, Loki thought he would be useful to go around causing trouble with, making him do the dirty work, while he encouraged him onwards.

Loki caught Genesis's eye. A small snaky grin slithered across Loki's face, as his eyes began to twinkle. Genesis smiled a mischievous grin and tightened his grip on his rapier.

Sephiroth said, "Do any of you have a bathtub—"

*Snip,snip,snip* *Slice,slice,slice*

Sephiroth's eyes widened, as he slowly turned around to see what the snipping sounds were.

To his horror, Sephiroth watched Genesis casually wiping off his sword, while green goopy hairs slowly fell to the floor.

"See this as a kindness, O General," Smirked Genesis.

Sephiroth raised his sword. "You… _cut_ my—"

"Blanky… I know," Genesis waved his hand in the air in an old fashion poetic style. "Ever since you were a little kid, you wouldn't let Hojo touch your hair. And that was because your long hair was your blanky. After every experiment that Hojo performed on you, you would go hide in a corner afterwards, sucking on your fingers and using your hair as a blanky."

Tora's eyes bugged out, because she was trying not to laugh, so all the laughter was crammed into her head.

Encouraged by Tora's stifled laughter, Genesis continued, "You wanna know how I know all this? Sephiroth and me were talking and giving each other beauty tips. When we were younger, we had made a tent in my home and ate popcorn while discussing the care for one's hair and toenails. He told me he used to use his hair as a blanky!"

If this was the other way around, Genesis would have flipped out if Sephiroth told everyone that they made a tent and ate popcorn while giving each other beauty tips.

All the sudden, Sephiroth jumped into the air, a wing sprouting from his right shoulder.

Genesis's face grew a wicked grin as he said, "Challenging me to a fight, O General?"

Sephiroth glared down at Genesis.

"How does he fly with one wing?" The Doctor and Hermione said at once.

Tora buried her head in her hands and complained, "You don't need logic or physics when you're in an anime game…"

"This isn't an anime…" The Doctor said slowly.

Tora began to cry. "Don't ask me what's not an anime or not! I'm so confused; I wish I was never programed!"

"Uh-oh, she's pulling the crying card…" Ward whispered to the Doctor.

In all, Ward seemed to only trust the Doctor. This is probably the wise thing to do.

"I heard that!" Tora shouted angrily, wiping the snot from her face.

Leo awkwardly offered Tora a cleaning rag to blow her nose on.

Tora viciously snatched it from his hand and blew hard into it.

She began to shout, "Why me? Why me?! I have to deal with a dead body! Three Mary Sue writers and two fighting people that are floating in the air with one wing!" Tora wailed and pointed at Loki. "Then I've got a maniac to deal with and send back to Asgard! And then I have to return Leo before sunrise!"

Ward looked at his tranquilizer and then at Loki, but a glance from the Doctor made him think twice.

"Where's the hot saaauccuee?!" Tora cried.

She blew harder into the rag.

"Ohhh, it would appear that I have succeeded!" Said a girl.

This girl had a purple mini skirt, a forget-me-not blue shirt, and red high heels. The clothes and colours clashed horribly. Her makeup was sloppily done, the red lipstick smeared on her mouth and the mascara clumpy and sticky. The girl's hair colour once had been brown, but now was sickly pinky/red.

"Who are you?" Tora asked. "I don't recognize you."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. She glanced up at the two men sword fighting in the air.

"I'm Leah Sandra Rebekah Reyna Johnson the fourth!" Leah said, blowing deeply.

Tora blinked blankly at Leah. "Tora… the first."

Leah looked at her nails and said in a high superior voice, "I am here to _stop _you!"

She pushed her ugly hipster glasses to the brim of her nose, as if this was her mighty plan to defeat them all.

"Stop me from what…" Tora asked.

"From kicking out my Mary Sue sisters! I am the Mother of Mary Sue!" Leah said placing a hand over her chest.

"You're a cult?" Tora said in awe.

"Most of us were once a part of the M.K.S.S., but I started the M.S.S.S.!" Leah bragged. She waited for a few seconds, then said dramatically, "Oh, in case you were wondering what M.K.S.S. and M.S.S.S. means, M.K.S.S. is Mary Kay's Secret Service and M.S.S.S. is Mary Sue Secret Society!"

"Mary Kay had a secret service team?!" Leo shouted.

Leah flipped her hair and gave Leo a know-it-all look. "Of course! We were an online organization that sent viruses to Mary Kay haters."

"Oh, I thought you'd do fighting and spy stuff," Leo replied.

Leah smirked at Leo and said, "Oh please, sexy, you want us to fight with makeup brushes?"

"Sexy? That's my wife's name," The Doctor said. Then he turned to River and said, "Long story."

River replied, "Don't think I don't know about it, big boy." She held out a blue journal and waved it in the Doctor's face.

"I didn't know Mary Kay's secret service were smart enough to send viruses to other computers…" Tora murmured.

"How come I haven't heard of this organization?" Ward asked carefully.

Leah turned to Ward and said, "Because in reality, you're a dumb ol' actor."

"Excuse me?"

"Lalalala! Don't listen to her, Agent Ward! She's just speaking jibberish!" Tora said loudly.

"No, I want to know why I haven't heard of this organization," Ward said sternly.

"What is going on…?" Buff-Leo asked.

Tora had completely forgotten about Buff-Leo, Nico, and Mable.

Mable seemed mesmerized by Sephiroth's long flowing hair, because she watched the General parry and swing his long sword at the arrogant red/brown headed boy.

Nico didn't seem bothered by any of this. His face was stupid and blank.

Leah went on. "I really don't have any big plot. I just wanted to create chaos! And I think I've done one heckuva good gob, right?"

Tora thought about what Leah said. How could Leah do all this without a plan? Maybe that was her stupid side. She did all this without a plan. Never do crazy things without a plan.

Having the knowledge that Leah was doing things randomly gave Tora an idea. If Leah wasn't going to plan anything, this should be an easy defeated!

"You know all I have to do is to snap my fingers and everyone will go away right?" Tora said calmly.

Leah blinked. "What? No, you have to take everyone back one by one. And with me here, you can't."

Tora smirked at Leah. "No, I can snap my finger and everyone will appear back at their original place," Tora said softly. Then she said loudly, "I was reprogrammed with new powers!"

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" Screamed Leah. "I'll do anything!"

Tora asked Leah carefully. "So this is all programmed. We were programmed to meet right?"

Leah nodded a depressed nod. "Yes… I had everyone come here… well… you came along by yourself and you weren't supposed to come. Not until I had programmed everyone to kill you first…"

Tora frowned. "How nice of you… well hasta la vista, Leah."

Then Tora snapped her fingers.

* * *

Ward found himself in Agent Coulson's room.

Agent Coulson was a little surprised to see Ward standing there.

"What are you doing? I didn't call you," Coulson said calmly. But a hint of curiosity lingered in his voice.

Agent ward blinked and stammered, "I-I don't know. I just…"

"Ward, you're supposed to be in Russia with May," Said Coulson, his face was frowning. Not from anger, but from confusion.

"I don't remember…" Ward said quietly.

"Remember what?"

"Wait… I remember something… about… one winged men flying around fighting each other…"

* * *

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Shouted the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione's head jerked up and she blinked sleepily. "What?!"

Professor McGonagall replied sharply back, "You fell asleep during the Transfiguration test!"

"Professor McGonagall! You can't take twenty points! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Hermione said indignantly.

Professor McGonagall's icy glare pierced Hermione and she snarled, "Fifty points from Gryffindor if you're not careful, Miss Granger!"

Hermione looked near to tears.

Slytherin's snickers taunted her, as she sat there glumly.

Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "Class dismissed!"

Everyone stood up and began to pour out of the classroom.

Ron said encouragingly, "Don't worry. We'll win the twenty points back in this game against Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll do great!" Harry reassured Hermione.

Hermione gathered up her bags and sniffed. "I didn't fall asleep… I mean… I don't think I did…"

"I actually didn't look at you a lot. I was too busy trying to transform the mouse into a rabbit," Ron said sheepishly.

"If I did fall asleep… I had a lovely dream," Hermione said softly.

"Lucky. I have rotten dreams. What did you dream about?" Harry asked curiously.

"About a man who was as smart as me. He wore a bowtie I think…"

* * *

Kenny Hamilton shook Justin Bieber's shoulder.

Justin was had been peacefully sleeping on the sofa.

"Juuustinnn," Kenny said slowly.

Justin murmured something. "Sexyyyy hhhhhair…"

Kenny patted his bald head. "Dude, you've been having nightmares. You were like squirming around and moaning. Did you eat something you shouldn't have?"

"Hairrrrr."

"Knock it off, Justin. Your performance is in fifty minutes. You should have been rehearsing fifty minutes ago," Kenny replied sternly.

Justin sat up groggily. "I dreamed about hair that was like… cotton candy."

* * *

"River, do you think we were absent from the TARDIS? Like just for a few minutes?" Asked the Doctor. He put his hands behind his head, as he gazed solemnly at control panel.

River handed the Doctor a champagne glass. "Why do you think that?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

The Doctor took a sip from the glass and said, "I just feel like… we've been gone for a couple minutes."

"Oh?"

"I think the TARDIS was wondering where we were…" Murmured the Doctor.

River shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we went somewhere and forgot about it… I vaguely remember… a boy… who liked my hair…"

The Doctor smiled at River and said charmingly, "Everyone loves your hair. I just ever so slightly remember a girl with hair like you. Except it was brown. Brown and bushy."

* * *

"LOKI! Get up and eat your food! You've done nothing but sleep all day!" Shouted a man's voice.

Loki jolted upwards. He rubbed his face and quickly regained his wits. "What else are you supposed to do in prison besides sleeping? Plot an escape?"

The man with a long beard glared a ferocious glare at Loki.

He squeezed uneasily through a tiny door, his eyes never leaving Loki.

He set the tray of food on a table and squeezed back out through the door.

Loki stood up and walked to the tray of food.

He took a pear and studied the light green fruit.

Then he took a huge bight and grinned at the Asgardian guard.

"Ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

* * *

Sephiroth gave Genesis one of his rare cold smiles.

A smile full of sarcasm and amusement.

Genesis was worrying about his hair.

The flamboyant man's hair had seemed shorter than usual. As if someone had done a little snipping to his hair.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, General! This is a crisis!" Shouted Genesis, running his fingers through his hair. Then he pointed a well-manicured finger at Sephiroth and shouted, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I can't go out in public like this!"

Sephiroth replied meekly back, "Please do explain why my hair seems to have lost three inches of its length."

Genesis turned his gaze back to the mirror, as he began patting his head. "I didn't do anything! Gosh, how do you know you lost three inches exactly?!" Genesis said exuberantly.

Sephiroth gave Genesis another twisted smile. "Simple. My hair had lost three inches. Not to mention _whoever_ cut it, did a bad job at cutting it."

Genesis rolled his eyes heaven wards and snarled, "I don't remember cutting your hair, okay?! Satisfied?!"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis's reflection in the mirror. "Satisfied that you've lost three inches of your hair. Besides, you needed a haircut."

Genesis mocked back, "Oh _please_, O General! You're not one to talk!"

Genesis turned away from the mirror and snarled, "I need to go drown my anger in poetry! This is the only thing that can calm me. Where's Loveless?"

Genesis went into the room and began to rummage around.

Sephiroth's twisted smile became even more twisted as he sneered, "Under your pillow… where your blanky was…"

Genesis turned pale as he said back, "B-blanky?"

Sephiroth held up a baby blue blanky made of soft fabric. It was well worn and had drool markings all over it.

Genesis's eyes narrowed as he hissed, "_Give me that_!"

Sephiroth's eyes glinted.

_This is war_! Genesis thought. He began to analyze all the blackmailing materials. Then he remembered a tall slender man. A tall slender man with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

"Who exactly are you?!" Real Nico asked.

It was morning on the Argo Two. Everyone had been frantically looking for Leo. Leo was in sooooo much trouble.

Tora had gone pale and she replied weakly, "Ahhh… long story…"

Hazel rolled her eyes and said, "Please! Don't give me that! We've got all morning! Just tell us who you are and what you were doing with Leo!"

Leo began to nervously tap of the wall. He didn't realize he was tapping _I love you_ in Mors code when Tora's eyes widened and she tapped frantically back in Mors code _what the heck…_ Leo blushed and tapped back. _Oops, I thought I was the only one who knew Mors code_. Tora was tapping back _you are such a looser_ when Nico bang on the wall and said, "Will you stop the annoying tapping noise!"

Tora knew she had to leave quick. VERY QUICK…"Nah, I'm going to leave!"

Hazel quickly shouted, "Don't go! Nico stop her!"

Before Nico could stop Tora, Tora snapped her fingers and vanished.


End file.
